


Just Burn Already

by hearts_kun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akiren is being a self-aware sexy bastard but you won't see this because, Goro attempts self-analysis, M/M, Some Humor, conspiracy (sort of), pov Goro (third person), pre-bretrayal, there are some sharp blades but no knifeplay dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_kun/pseuds/hearts_kun
Summary: Akira's playing with his dagger, while Goro is trying his best not to laugh at a bunch of crazy superhero teenagers. Who would've thought this will end with another cup of coffee and teasing each other over the counter?





	Just Burn Already

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Roze and Neph for editing and inspiring me ♥  
> Listen to "Panic! At The Disco: Crazy = Genius" to get the references.

Joker is playing with his dagger, and it's one of the most erotic things Goro has seen in a while. He averts eyes to not give away his interest. There’s no need for Goro Akechi to be interested in Akira Kurusu, a boring teenager with a hypertrophied sense of justice. Even if he looks a little bit erotic in this Phantom Thief outfit of his. Even if his naive love towards a strict detective, who is trying to break his group apart, is not fake.

Joker touches the edge of the blade with his tongue, sliding dangerously slow. He is a madman, a crazy school student, who has tasted power and now wants more of it. People like him should’ve never awakened to their Personas, yet here they all stand, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. The most pathetic group Goro has ever seen after more than a year of working alongside with the police.

“Aki- Joker, please, it’s not a toy, it’s dangerous!” Panther says, genuinely worried that her precious friend might hurt himself.

Goro looks up and meets his eyes. Joker has already hurt himself deep enough to be a walking spit of flame. Even if he cuts his tongue a bit, he’ll survive. Not a big deal. Joker smiles slyly, and Goro twitches.

Sometimes it seems like Joker knows everything. While Akira Kurusu is a shy boy, always hiding his blush under those enormous unfashionable glasses, Joker is on another level. Sometimes it seems like he even knows Goro is going to kill him. Sometimes it seems… like Joker’s having fun solely for this reason.

But they’re technically the same person, right? Joker is just the way Kurusu views himself: cool and sexy, just like any other teenager.

Goro glances at his own red cape. It’s beautiful and shining. Nothing like his real outfit; dark, dim, always as if dirty. He’s almost the same age as all the other Phantom Thieves, but the way he views life would suit an outlaw more than a teenage superhero. They would’ve known if they were to see his true face. What a pity though, that they shouldn’t.

“Ouch, now _that_ was dangerous,” Joker mumbles when Panther takes his dagger away. “Okay, okay, you’re right. We’ve had enough rest. Let’s continue exploring.”

That day they go through a few more rooms before leaving the palace. Shadow Sae laughs at them.

At the exit Morgana sighs and says, “We’ll have to try harder next time, everyone!”

They disperse.

 

Kurusu catches up with him at the train station, a stupid smile on his face, his hands shaking a bit. Goro asks himself, _is this a game, is this a clever manipulation, is this what people do when they know they’re about to die?_ Under thick glasses there’s no answer in Kurusu’s eyes.

Goro agrees to have a cup of coffee at Leblanc. Just because he likes coffee. Not because this crazy teenager is of any interest to him outside Metaverse. No. _No?_

“You’re not showing us your full potential, are you?” Kurusu places a cup on the counter; exquisite coffee aroma floods Goro’s mind immediately. He takes a deep breath, trying not to think about Loki and how close Kurusu is to the truth. Even if he knows Goro’s plans, he’s sure no one has seen his real self. Well, he certainly hasn’t in a while, then why bother about others…

He shrugs and takes a sip.

“Who knows. I should ask you the same, actually.”

Kurusu smiles slyly, just like Joker did earlier, but in his casual clothes he doesn’t look neither erotic, nor knowledgeable. Simply a child trying to convince his rival that he’s hiding an ace in the hole.

Goro narrows his eyes. There’s one possibility.

Only one thing he might not want to overlook.

That thing is…

_Even Goro Akechi can be mistaken._

“What was that performance with the knife in the safe room today?” he asks.

Kurusu cackles.

“I figured you might like it.” The idea sounds at the very least questionable, however, quite close to the truth. “So… Did you?”

Goro takes another sip of coffee and dusts off his shoulders, then looks away through the window.

“You’re crazy, Kurusu,” he admits, finally turning back to his coffee.

Kurusu’s face lights up. He almost jumps behind the counter like a happy child would. Then he winks.

“Crazy or, you know… genius. It’s easy to mix them up, right?”

 _Just burn already,_ Goro thinks, silently smiling to himself.


End file.
